A Cry for Help
by Epeefencer
Summary: As the school year ends, Harry dreads having to return to his relatives and goes to talk to someone he thinks may be able to help him.
**A Cry for Help**

Poppy Pomfrey was sitting at her desk in the hospital ward of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry going over the records of the past school year. It was something she had to do at the end of every year.

She needed to start her end of the year report to submit to the Board of Governors. A task she found somewhat abhorrent, feeling she had to account for every potion, every bandage, every little bit or bob that she had used.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught the sight of movement. It was just a glimpse of someone outside her office door. Someone took a quick peek and then hastily ducked away.

From the size of the person she knew it was a student, a first or second year from the looks of them. When the person didn't return, she turned her attention back to her report.

This went on for several minutes and Poppy was starting to wonder just what was going on. Finally she got a bit frustrated, wondering if the person needed some type of help but was to embarrassed to disturb her while she was working in her office.

When she saw the person peek once more and move away, she rose and went to the door. Looking towards the doors to the Ward, she noticed a small figure standing with their back to her.

He seemed to be talking softly to himself and she couldn't hear what he was saying. Creeping quietly closer she finally heard him.

"I need to tell someone," he whispered to himself. "I know it's never helped before but that was before I came here, maybe it will be different."

She could see him twisting his hands together much like a house elf that was troubled about something.

Now that she was closer, Madam Pomfrey recognized who the young boy was, she should as he had spent an inordinate amount of time in her ward this past year.

"Mr. Potter. May I help you?" she asked, keeping her tone nice and calm. She didn't want to frighten the boy as he was in obvious distress.

Harry jumped and spun around, a frightened look on his face. His mouth opened and closed several times like he was trying to say something but couldn't quite bring himself to do so.

Poppy approached him slowly, thinking he looked like a young Unicorn foal who would bolt at the slightest provocation.

Very gently she reached out and placed a hand on his back and steered him towards her office. "Why don't we go sit down," she said soothingly.

With her hand on his back she could feel him trembling and she wondered what had him in such a state.

Entering her office, Poppy directed Harry into the chair by her desk. She saw his eyes dart around, taking in everything in her office, never losing the panicked look.

"Mr. Potter," she said softly.

Harry's eyes focused on her but he still looked frightened beyond belief. Poppy was at a loss as to what could be causing it.

"Harry," she said softer still. "If you want me to help you, you need to tell me what is the matter."

Somehow using his given name calmed the young boy some. He still looked frightened but not near as panicky.

Harry took a huge ragged breath and let it out slowly. His eyes flicked to the matron before he dropped his gaze to the floor before him, twisting his hands together in his lap.

"I don't want to go back there," he whispered, never looking up.

He spoke so softly, Poppy had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

It took her a moment but she realized where he was talking about. "You mean you don't wish to return home?" she asked gently.

Harry's eyes flicked to her briefly. "It's never been home to me," he replied. "It's just where I've lived since my parents died."

To say Poppy was shocked would have been a huge understatement. She pondered his statement before speaking.

"Can you tell me about growing up there?" she asked softly. As she did, she took her wand and touched it to a crystal cube on her desk.

She saw the fear leave him as he slumped back in his chair, a forlorn look replacing it.

"They don't treat me very well," Harry replied vaguely.

There was something in the way that Harry said it that made Poppy cringe inside. "Do they hit you?" she asked in concern.

She saw Harry flinch. "Sometimes," he replied in a whisper. "Not so much any more. They usually let my cousin do that now," he added after a moment.

"But they still do?" she pressed.

"Sometimes," Harry replied as he scrunched his eyes, a couple of tears trickling down his cheeks.

Poppy felt her anger flare but she kept from showing it. In no way did she want Harry to feel that he was in anyway responsible for it.

"Is there anything else," she asked, dreading Harry's answer.

"Well, they don't feed me much, just one or sometimes two small meals a day," he whispered, his eyes still shut. With a sniffle, he continued, "They hate magic and always call me boy or freak. Never by my name."

He sighed, looking quite ashamed. "Till I got my Hogwarts letter, they made me live in the cupboard under the stairs. I never got anything of my own. Everything I had was a hand-me-down from my cousin or something they pulled out of the rubbish."

Poppy was aghast at what she was hearing and she eyed him critically. She hadn't seen him up close for the first several weeks into the year. She remembered how slight he had been then and though he looked much healthier now, he was still under sized for his age.

"May I cast a few spells on you?" she asked.

Harry just shrugged.

While she had cast normal diagnostic charms on him to treat his injuries, there were a couple of others she could use to give a better overall picture of his health history. She could have hexed herself for not casting them earlier.

Taking her wand, she cast the spells and was appalled at what she found. Harry had several old fractures that had obviously never been treated and he had suffered from malnutrition for many years.

"Harry, I need to summon Professor McGonagall as she is your Head-of-House and perhaps Professor Dumbledore as well."

Poppy noticed the surprised look on his face when she mentioned Professor McGonagall which quickly turned to one of fear at the mention of Dumbledore's name.

"Why don't you want Professor Dumbledore involved," she asked with a frown.

Harry sighed deeply. "He'll just insist I go back to my relatives," he explained. "He told me so when he visited me after I woke up here last week. You know, after . . ."

Poppy shuddered remembering Dumbledore bringing in the limp body of the young boy after his fight to save the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrell. Something that someone so young should never have had to do. She still had questions about that incident because some of the answers Dumbledore had given just didn't add up.

"Okay, Harry. No Professor Dumbledore but I still have to get Professor McGonagall involved," she said conciliatorily.

Harry slowly nodded his head, resigned to having his Head-of-House being summoned. He just silently hoped that things didn't turn out like they had when he attended the muggle school before coming to Hogwarts.

Harry sat not so patiently waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up. He found it practically impossible not to think of how in the past those who should have protected him had failed him. He shuddered at the memory of when his one teacher had noticed a bruise on his side during mid-morning break when he had been playing outside.

It had been when he was five and just started school. She had taken him to the school matron who had called his aunt who passed it off as something he had received while "rough-housing" with his cousin. The beating he received that evening had been one of the worst in his life.

In no time at all, the Professor showed up. She paused momentarily inside the door, taking in the sight of Harry sitting by Pomfrey's desk. Gathering herself, she came in and sat down, looking expectantly at the Matron.

Poppy quickly brought McGonagall up to speed on everything that Harry had told her and what she had learned from casting the medical history spells on him.

Harry was taken totally by surprise by her reaction. Instead of the outrage he had expected he saw her face fill with sadness and unbelievably, shame.

It was so uncharacteristic of his usually stoic Head-of-House. He watched as she pulled a handkerchief from her robes and dabbed at the corner of her eyes where tears were forming.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said softly. "I failed you all those years ago when Professor Dumbledore placed you with your relatives."

She went on explaining what she had observed that fateful day when Hagrid had brought him to Little Whinging. How she had seen that they were the worst sort of people and it wasn't because they were muggles. She could tell by just that one day of observation that they were petty, small minded people who would never accept someone like Harry into their lives.

While McGonagall had been talking, Poppy had pulled Harry's chart and added the information she had gathered about his condition.

When McGonagall wound down, Poppy looked at Harry. His expression was unreadable as he tried to digest what he had been told.

"Harry," she said sympathetically. "With what you have told us and the information I obtained from the spells I cast, I can tell you you'll never have to go back to your relatives."

Harry looked slightly hopeful but there was also a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm going to have to contact Wizarding Child Services and we'll find a much more suitable place for you to live," she told him with a kind smile.

Harry gave a concerned look. "W-will I b-be sent to an orphanage?" he asked hesitantly.

Poppy smiled at him reassuringly. "No, Harry. There are no Wizarding orphanages."

"Where will I go?" he asked, trying to hide his fear.

Poppy looked at him sympathetically. "Well, there is a list of families willing to help out and look after wizarding children that need good homes. I'm sure we'll find a suitable one for you."

Harry had to suppress a shudder, hoping that the Malfoys weren't one of them.

Minerva looked at the time. "Well, we can't do any more until the WCS representative gets here and I need to get down to the Great Hall to monitor lunch. Why don't you head down too, Harry and we'll come back afterwards to finalize things then."

Harry fought his nervousness and with a curt nod of his head, he agreed to head down to lunch, though he wasn't sure he'd be able to actually eat anything.

He and Professor McGonagall walked down together. Harry, a bit nervous at first but he calmed down when Professor McGonagall remained silent and just walked with him.

That was till right before they got to the doors to the Great Hall. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and with a small smile, said "Try and relax and enjoy your lunch. Things will work themselves out this afternoon and worrying about them now will not help."

She then gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before she headed off to go to the head table where she normally sat.

Harry watched her go, thinking about what she had just said. Giving a sigh, he hoped that he would be able to follow her advice. Now all he had to do was survive the incessant questioning he suspected he'd have to endure for the next hour.

To Harry's thinking, he got off relatively easy during lunch. Ron and Hermione had been bickering as he came in and sat down so all he received was a perfunctory greeting from the two of them before they went back to sniping at one another.

In the past he had almost always been able to tolerate their actions, sometimes even finding some of it entertaining; however today he found it grated on his nerves and he was glad to finally be free of them.

There had been a couple of tense moments as lunch ended but Professor McGonagall had saved him from trying to come up with an excuse for leaving them.

As they had exited the Great Hall, the Professor had approached them and said "Please come with me, Mr. Potter."

Ron and Hermione had given him questioning looks but he had just shrugged his shoulders and followed the Professor. He was a bit surprised when they didn't head for the Hospital Wing but instead headed towards her office.

When they arrived he was surprised to see two people already there. Madam Pomfrey was sitting talking to another woman who he had never seen before. It took him a moment to realize it was probably the person from Wizarding Child Services.

Since it was his first time visiting Professor McGonagall's office, he looked around as he entered. Besides her desk that had several large book cases behind it, there was a small sitting area set up neat the fireplace.

Harry actually found himself smiling slightly. The office was just so McGonagall. Accompanying the books on the shelves were quite a few other objects. He recognized a Sporran and Dirk and surprisingly a set of bagpipes.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw what looked like a stuffed cat on the top most shelf, centred behind the desk. It looked exactly like the Professor's animagus form and he had a hard time believing it was a real stuffed cat, or at least he hoped it wasn't.

When someone cleared their throat and he turned to the sitting area. He turned to go join the three women but came to a halt, his eyes taking in the Large Claymore that was mounted above the fireplace.

It was one for the earlier type, a large two handed sword as opposed to the later basket hilted one. While the blade shone brightly, the leather grip was worn from use.

When he could tear his eyes from it and continued his journey to the sitting area, he saw McGonagall smile at him.

"It was my father's sword," she said proudly, though he could see an uncharacteristic shine to her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey noticed McGonagall's state and said to him, "Harry, this is Miss Katherine Whitby, from the WCS."

"Hello, Miss Whitby," Harry said softly, his nervousness showing.

"Hello, Harry. May I call you Harry?" the woman said kindly.

Harry gave a quick nod of his head and sat down in the chair next to the Professor.

The Professor had gotten her emotions back under control and began to pour the tea.

"We are waiting for one more person to arrive," Miss Whitby said with a small smile.

Harry took his tea and sipped it, figuring that he'd not have to talk for now. He took a good look at Miss Whitby. She had a kind, expressive face that seemed to have a perpetual smile on it. She also had a calm manner and he found himself liking her even though he had just met her.

Harry noticed that Madam Pomfrey had what had to be his medical chart and the strange small cube that had been on her desk, before her.

Moments later there was a knock at the door and two people entered. Harry was taken by surprise as he recognized the lady as being Ron's mother. The young girl who accompanied her was Ron's sister, Ginny if he remembered correctly.

Mrs. Weasley took the seat next to Madam Pomfrey, leaving Ginny the seat next to Harry. Their eyes met for a moment and he saw Ginny's eyes widen when she recognized him, causing her to blush deeply. Mrs. Weasley then apologized for bringing Ginny with her but explained that on such a short notice she hadn't been able to get anyone to watch her daughter.

"Right, now that we're all here we can get started," Miss Whitby said. "Harry this is Mrs. Weasley, one of the people from the list of approved people that are willing to foster a child or children that need a new place to stay."

Harry gave a small smile. "I've already met Mrs. Weasley briefly.

When the three other women looked at him questioningly, he explained about meeting the Weasleys at Kings Cross Station back on September 1st.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Yes, I remember," she said kindly. "Harry was so polite in asking on how to get on the platform."

It was Harry's turn to blush, though he didn't turn as near red as Ginny had when she noticed him sitting there.

They spent the next half hour discussing the procedures that needed to take place when placing someone into a foster home.

Harry couldn't help himself and found himself taking peeks at the young girl sitting next to him. He found it a little funny when he caught her peeking at him several times. Each time he did, she'd blush some more and look away quickly.

Molly had protested slightly when it was mentioned about the stipend that the Ministry provided for Harry's care but she backed down quickly when Miss Whitby had told her it was not negotiable. It was something provided for all the children who were placed in foster care.

Miss Whitby then looked slightly embarrassed. "Harry, perhaps you could take Miss Weasley for a short walk while we fill Mrs. Weasley in on what Madam Pomfrey has found out."

When Harry looked at her in shock and embarrassment, Miss Whitby said apologetically, "It's policy and necessary. She needs to know so she can give you the proper care."

Harry hastily nodded his head, rose from his chair and practically bolted from the room. He was only vaguely aware of someone following him.

"Hey, wait up," he heard Ginny yell, perturbed for being left behind.

Harry stopped and turned to her, blushing slightly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Ginny in her anger forgot totally about being embarrassed or shy around Harry. She opened her mouth like she was going to chastise him again, but closed it when she got a good look at him.

Harry was standing there, shoulders sagging, head down, and fidgeting as if he couldn't stand still.

"So," she said calmly, "Why don't you show me around a little. It would be nice to know something about the castle before I start next September."

For a moment she thought he was going to refuse but then with a thin smile he said "Sure," and started down the hall.

They walked on in silence for several moments before Ginny turned to him. "You know, you're not much of a tour guide," she said with a giggle.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry," he said lowly.

Ginny gave another small giggle. "Is that all you do, is apologize?" she asked humorously.

"Yes . . . no . . . I don't know," Harry replied a bit frustrated. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

While they were talking, Harry led her to the Astronomy Tower and up out onto the top of the turret.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the view.

"This is the Astronomy Tower," Harry explained. "Normally it's pretty vacant during the day, but I like to come up here because of the view."

"It's spectacular," Ginny said breathlessly. The whole of Hogwarts and its grounds was laid out around her. She could see all the way to Hogsmeade in the one direction and far out into the Forbidden Forest in the other.

Harry pointed out Hagrid's hut, The Whomping Willow, the Greenhouses and a couple of other points of interest.

Once Ginny took in the sites, she looked at Harry and saw how sad he looked. It tore at her heart a little to see him so melancholy. Looking around she saw several benches and went and sat down on one. She patted the bench next to her, enticing Harry to come over and sit.

Harry glanced at her a couple of times, but Ginny could see his mind was elsewhere.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Harry stared at her for a moment, looking very unsure.

Ginny gave him a sad, sympathetic smile. "I'm actually a pretty good listener, no matter what my brothers may say."

Harry actually gave a small chuckle. "Ron says you're an incessant chatterbox."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I can be," she admitted, smiling widely.

Harry sighed a bit sadly. It took a moment but he began telling Ginny about his life before Hogwarts, leaving out most of the worst details.

Sometime during his talking, he felt a small hand take his and give it a light squeeze. It brought tears to his eyes. Such a small simple gesture of such kindness tore at his heart. Never in all his years at his relatives had anyone done something like that for him.

As his tale wound down, he looked at Ginny and was a bit surprised not to see any pity in her gaze. Though she wasn't crying, Harry could see her eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

Giving her a wan smile he said "Why don't we continue our tour."

Ginny just nodded and let Harry lead her back down into the school. She was surprised when he didn't let go of her hand. Not that she minded, she thought it felt pretty nice and if it was giving him any sense of comfort, that was all the better.

Harry led her around, showing her some of the classroom, several secret passages and just the general layout of the castle. Ginny had a totally enjoyable time.

Soon they ended up back at McGonagall's office and Harry knocked softly on the door. They heard McGonagall bid then enter.

Harry didn't notice the smiles on the adults faces as he and Ginny entered. He was still holding her hand without even realizing it, only letting go when they sat back down.

"Splendid," Miss Whitby said. "Your timing couldn't have been any better. We have all the arrangements made for you to be staying at the Weasleys."

"Really?" Harry said, his eyes bright and hopeful.

"Yes, Harry," McGonagall said, patting his hand. "Mrs. Weasley will meet you at Kings Cross Station and take you to their home, the Burrow."

Harry couldn't hardly believe it and tears of joy began to trickle down his cheeks.

Everyone stood, Miss Whitby coming over and shaking his hand, explaining briefly that she or someone from the WCS would be checking up on him occasionally to see how he was settling in, though she didn't foresee any problems.

He was surprised when both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall gave him hugs, something so uncharacteristic for the two usually stern women.

Then Molly Weasley gave him a slightly painful hug before releasing him. Finally Ginny came over and gave him a much gentler hug, whispering in his ear, "Welcome to the family, Harry."

Harry watched them leave, feeling hopeful and wanted for the first time in his life. Turning to the others he said "Thank you all for caring." And with a swelling heart he headed back to the Gryffindor common room, happier than he thought he'd ever been.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

 **A/N: Just a little something that came to me and since it didn't fit anywhere else, I decided to make it a one shot. As always your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
